Bumper assemblies for vehicles with multiple interconnected parts are known. The interconnectivity of the parts forming the bumper assemblies can often require complex and robust parts which can result in significant installation time and costs. Furthermore, supporting and aligning these parts can prove to be difficult and often requires post-assembly adjustments and modifications.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved bumper assembly.